


Погасшие искры

by W2J2



Series: W2 R-NC21 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Murder, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Сэм думает: «Дин не успеет». Он думает, что это хорошо.





	Погасшие искры

Ноги подкашиваются на ненадёжной опоре, но равновесие терять нельзя. Всё, о чём Сэм может думать: «Дин не успеет».

Металл холодит подошвы, перед глазами наплывами пульсирует темнота — сказываются кровопотеря и недостаток кислорода. Сэм медленно моргает; после каждого движения век картинка сменяется: яркие бабочки пятен на чёрном фоне, расцвеченный кровью плиточный пол, бабочки, снова дорожки крови.

Сэм не думает о Джеке и о Касе, о пропавшей — погибшей? — матери. Не думает о Джессике, об отце, о Бобби. Он думает: «Дин не успеет».  
Он думает, что это хорошо.

***

Всё выходит случайно, совсем не так, как Сэм представлял. У твари нет чёрных глаз и длинных клыков, она не обрастает мехом в полнолуние и не питается человечиной. Разве что страданиями. Ей дела нет до Сэма-мать-его-Винчестера, имя его — пустой звук. Важна лишь его смерть.

Сэм попадается на крючок легко, виной тому его главный недостаток, который не вышло вытравить за долгие годы, — умение сострадать.  
Пропитанный потом после долгой утренней пробежки, обдуваемый январским, пахнущим холодом и смертью ветром, Сэм не может пройти мимо незадачливого автолюбителя, с отчаянием разглядывающего внутренности под капотом.

Дин в такой ситуации, конечно, куда больше пришёлся бы ко двору…

Сэм передёргивает плечами и окликает:

— Вам нужна помощь?

Худощавый молодой человек рассыпается в благодарностях, когда Сэм справляется с лёгкой поломкой, и предлагает подвезти. Сэм поначалу отнекивается, чувствуя какое-то внутреннее напряжение, лёгкую фальшь в улыбке и жестах, но ветер крепчает, а до бункера ещё полчаса ходу.

Сэм кивает, улыбнувшись, и забирается на переднее сидение.  
Водитель — Мэттью — суетится, возится долго с печкой, и Сэм переносится мысленно в четвёртое июля девяносто пятого, видит слепяще-яркие фейерверки в небе и улыбку Дина, его Дина... Резкий укол в шею, и Сэм снова в машине, а с лица Мэттью сползли заячья неуверенность и фальшивая доброжелательность. Сэм ещё успевает дотянуться до руля и резко повернуть его в сторону, но периферию уже затягивает мутно-серым.

***

Серийный убийца — что может быть забавнее? Из всех возможностей пускай и не тривиальная, но редкая для охотника на сверхъестественное смерть.

Сэм вполуха слушает откровения Мэттью о прошлых убийствах, о том, почему именно он — «какие стройные ноги», «изящные ступни» — вздрагивая от прикосновений шершавых кончиков пальцев.

«Распят и повешен, Иисус и Иуда», — Сэм цепляет обрывки фраз, глядя, как из раскрытых до кости предплечий струится чёрная отравленная в младенчестве кровь.

Шею стягивает грубая верёвка, ненадёжная опора ходит под изящными ступнями ходуном, Сэм думает: «Дин не успеет», Сэм глядит на пляшущих в темноте бабочек, так похожих на залпы фейерверка. Сэм шепчет потрескавшимися губами: «Мой Дин», и думает: «Хорошо».

***

— У н-него пистолет!.. Д-дин! — кричит Сэм, хребет Мэттью пронзает острая пуля, и тот падает, как распятая иглой бабочка.

Сэм падает тоже, кулём оскальзываясь на мокром ведре, чтобы быть подхваченным крепкими руками.

— Успел. Я успел, Сэм, — бормочет Дин в ухо. Перед глазами порхают бабочки и осыпаются на залитый кровью пол погасшими искрами.

***

Сутки спустя Сэм глядит на нетронутую кожу предплечий, а затем натягивает рубашку с длинными рукавами, прикрывая своё уродство. Дин кормит его домашними бургерами, Джек восхищается вкусом и предлагает очередную охоту, а Сэм переносится мысленно в две тысячи седьмой: тёмное небо хмурится тучами, руку пронзает болью, а под ногами чавкает жидкая грязь.

Тихо, пахнет серой.

Дин не успел.

Сэм думает: «Хорошо».


End file.
